Célestelienne malgré-elle
by NoraMeanley
Summary: Nora est une jeune élève du pensionnat Saint-Sévaire qui souffre d'amnésie depuis un an à la suite d'un curieux accident. Douce mais pragmatique, cette jeune fille ne croit que ce qu'elle voit et est réfractaire à toute forme d'au-delà. Cependant, une rencontre va tout chambouler..


Elle était sur une sorte d'arène trempée de sang avec un homme dans ses bras.

- Essaye encore, hurla-t-elle à quelqu'un derrière.

- C'est trop tard, tu le savais... Relève-toi maintenant, on doit en finir !

- RÉESSAI !

- Nora, on va lâcher... fit une nouvelle voix.

- On doit le ramener, dit-elle les yeux perlant de larmes. Je... t'en conjure Dany, ressuscite-le.

La première voix anéantie murmura :

- Il est parti.

Nora se réveilla, pleine de sueurs froides. Elle but un grand verre d'eau posé préalablement sur sa table de chevet et s'essuya le front. Toutes les nuits, depuis son accident, elle faisait ce même rêve. Cela faisait 1 an, qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et c'était le seul souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

" Souvenir... Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un rêve. '' pensa t-elle

La jeune fille s'imaginait mal étant sur un champ de bataille en train de demander de l'aide pour qu'on ramène d'outre-tombe un guerrier mort dans ses bras. Nora était plutôt une jeune fille timide au caractère posé mais elle était surtout lucide. Bien évidemment, pour ce qui est des monstres et autres créatures bizarres, elle y croyait, puisqu'il y en avait toute une tripotée juste devant les grilles de son école. Elle en combattait même avec plusieurs élèves, de temps à autres, histoire de se faire un peu de blé. Mais pour elle, quand on est mort, on est mort. Et par conclusion, ce rêve était complètement fictif. Nora aimait bien se le répéter car elle ne voulait pas croire aux contes de fées. Et encore moins, aux histoires de célestelliens protégeant les villages...

- Six heures... grogna-t-elle en regardant sa pendule, autant me lever.

Elle prit une serviette de bain et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre aux douches du pensionnat. Tout en se savonnant, la blonde pensa à quels vêtements la mettraient en valeur. Étant donné que les uniformes étaient de rigueur à l'école Saint-Sévaire, Nora misait tout sur les accessoires pour plaire. Mais il y avait juste une seule personne à qui elle voulait plaire : Max. C'était, d'après elle, le garçon le plus beau de l'école. Nora et lui partaient souvent chasser les monstres ensembles et c'est comme ça qu'elle etait tombée amoureuse de " Maxou ". Elle comptait lui en parler le plus tôt possible et espérait l'inviter au grand bal de fin d'études. Après être lavée, elle s'habilla et mit son collier de perles roses ainsi que le bracelet assorti. Nora sortit de sa sale de bain pour ramener sa serviette et jeter un coup d'oeil à son horloge qui indiquait 6 h 45. Elle enfila ses mocassins et quitta le pensionnat pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Quand elle arriva, la grande salle était déjà pleine. Malgré son nom, cet endroit est assez étroit peint avec des couleurs trop chaudes. Chaque fois que tous les élèves étaient tous présents, ils se retrouvaient entassés et cela arrivait souvent puisque tous les repas étaient pris là-bas. Nora chercha ses amis du regard quand un roux lui fit un signe depuis une petite table situé au fond de la salle. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et arriva, non sans mal, à destination.

- Un jour tu y arriveras, dit le roux avec un sourire narquois.

- Ahah, très drôle, Max... répondit Nora avec un regard noir. Les autres ne sont pas arrivés ? continua-t-elle en s'installant.

- Non, pour une fois tu n'es pas la dernière, keeper.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et répondit

- Et toi comme toujours, tu es le premier.

Ils affichèrent tous les deux, un sourire narquois et commencèrent à manger les tartines se trouvant sur la table. Nora et lui avaient une réelle complicité et c'est ce qui avait plu à la blonde, ils se taquinaient et s'affublaient de noms ridicules. Max était appelé " Carotte Man " en hommage à ses cheveux et pour Nora c'était " keeper". Cela signifiait gardien en anglais et, sous prétexte que la gardienne célestienne du village natal de Max s'appelait également Nora, et qu'en plus de cela, son amie ne croyait en aucun célestellien, pour le roux ça sonnait comme une évidence. Mais Nora s'en fichait au contraire, car elle-même venait d'un village non loin de celui de Max : Ablithia, et pour elle ça ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Elle avait décidé que dès qu'elle terminerait ses études, elle irait vivre avec son chéri et qu'ils se marieraient. Cela pouvait sembler exagéré, pourtant elle était sûre d'elle , c'était l'homme de sa vie. À ce moment précis, un homme encapuchonné entra dans l'enceinte de l'école.


End file.
